goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Cy Kowalski Makes a Grounded Video Out of Stephanie and Gets Grounded
(sequel to Chucko Kowalski Visits Stephanie In the Hospital, Shows a Mean Letter to Her and Gets Grounded) In Cy's bedroom, Cy Kowalski was peeved. Cy: Gosh! I can't believe my little brother Chucko got grounded for writing Stephanie a mean letter and showing to her in the hospital. Stephanie just got Chucko into trouble. Stephanie just grounded Gelman, and then Lawson had to push her off the rooftop for this. And now, Lawson's been sent to ToonTown for this, and it's all Stephanie's fault! Now what shall I do? Then Cy thought of something. Cy: I know! I will make a grounded video out of Stephanie! It's called Stephanie Grounds Gelman and Gets Grounded! Hahahahahahahahaha! Then Cy got on the computer and turned it on. Cy: Let's go to the Goanimate site! So Cy entered the Goanimate site. Cy: Let's make the grounded video! Cy began to make a grounded video out of Stephanie, and soon, the grounded video was complete! Cy: There, all done. Now to play this video! Then Cy began to play a video. (video begins) Stephanie: Man, I can't believe I got grounded by Eric and Natalie for grounding Zizzle and my friend Lucy McCall's pool party is today. Good thing they didn't get grounded for grounding me, but they got let off the hook with a warning and since I'm already wearing my bikini top, I will take off my skirt. (Censored) Stephanie: Now to do something my parents really like. (at Gelman's house) Gelman: Time to cause some trouble to King Bob. (Gelman walks outside only to be stopped by Stephanie) Stephanie: Not so fast! Gelman, how dare you try to harm King Bob as well as TJ, the Ashleys and other good Third Street School students?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now and if you or your friends try to push me off the rooftop or in the crocodile pit, I will call the police on you! (Gelman runs in angry) Stephanie: That will show him! Gelman: Dad, Stephanie Gavin just grounded me and said that if me or my friends try to push her off the rooftop or in the crocodile pit, she will call the police! Gelman's dad: What?! Stephanie, how dare you ground Gelman?! You made him very upset! You're a disgrace to Gelman and his friends including Lawson, Mundy, Skeens, Rachel, Sue Bob, Gerard, Kurst, Koreo, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Chucko and Cy! That's it, go home now while I call your parents! This means no hanging out with King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, TJ, the Ashleys and other good Third Street School students at all! Gelman: Yeah, you deserve it for being mean to me and my friends! (Stephanie walks home crying) (Back home) Diesel: Stephanie, how dare you ground Gelman?! What has gotten into you?! First you ground Zizzle and now Gelman! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no computer, no pocket money, no going to your friend Lucy's pool party, no video games, no hanging out with your boyfriend, no videos, no nothing! Tyana: Go to your room right now. And no more grounding Gelman or his friends ever again! Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (preview ends) Cy: Haha! Take that, you stupid girl! Now to upload the grounded video to Youtube! Then Cy uploaded a video. Cy: There! All done! I hope Stephanie gets what she deserved! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! In Vince's house, Vince's big brother Chad LaSSao was on a computer. Chad: I'm going to go on YouTube to see Davemadson's Bloopers. Hey! What's this? (video begins) Stephanie: Man, I can't believe I got grounded by Eric and Natalie for grounding Zizzle and my friend Lucy McCall's pool party is today. Good thing they didn't get grounded for grounding me, but they got let off the hook with a warning and since I'm already wearing my bikini top, I will take off my skirt. (Censored) Stephanie: Now to do something my parents really like. (at Gelman's house) Gelman: Time to cause some trouble to King Bob. (Gelman walks outside only to be stopped by Stephanie) Stephanie: Not so fast! Gelman, how dare you try to harm King Bob as well as TJ, the Ashleys and other good Third Street School students?! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now and if you or your friends try to push me off the rooftop or in the crocodile pit, I will call the police on you! (Gelman runs in angry) Stephanie: That will show him! Gelman: Dad, Stephanie Gavin just grounded me and said that if me or my friends try to push her off the rooftop or in the crocodile pit, she will call the police! Gelman's dad: What?! Stephanie, how dare you ground Gelman?! You made him very upset! You're a disgrace to Gelman and his friends including Lawson, Mundy, Skeens, Rachel, Sue Bob, Gerard, Kurst, Koreo, Jocko, Buster, Cheay, Chucko and Cy! That's it, go home now while I call your parents! This means no hanging out with King Bob, Jordan, Jerome, TJ, the Ashleys and other good Third Street School students at all! Gelman: Yeah, you deserve it for being mean to me and my friends! (Stephanie walks home crying) (Back home) Diesel: Stephanie, how dare you ground Gelman?! First you ground Zizzle and now Gelman! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a month with no TV, no computer, no pocket money, no going to your friend Lucy's pool party, no video games, no hanging out with your boyfriend, no videos, no nothing! Tyana: Go to your room right now. And no more grounding Gelman or his friends ever again! Stephanie: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (preview ends) Chad was horrified, and he was very angry. Chad: Oh my god! Cy Kowalski made a grounded video out of Stephanie Gavin! I can't believe he did something like that! My friend Furldy's not going to be happy about this! My younger brother Vince is going to be angry about that video! Cy will forget the time I used to help him with his math homework. That's it, I'm calling his parents! Then Chad picked up his phone, and he telephoned Cy's parents. Chad: Hello, Mr and Mrs Kowalski! Cy's dad's voice: Yes, Chad? How can I help you? Chad: Your son Cy just made a grounded video out of Stephanie. Cy's dad's voice: Cy made a grounded video out of Stephanie? Oh my god! He is so grounded! Thanks for telling me! Chad: You're welcome! Goodbye! Chad put down his phone. Back in Cy's bedroom, Cy heard his mum calling. Cy's mum's voice: Cy, get over here right now! Cy: Oh! My parents need me! Then Cy went out of his room, and then he went downstairs. Then he entered the lounge and confronted his parents, who were looking angry. Cy: What is it, mum and dad? Cy's mum: Cy, we just got a call from Chad. He said that you made a grounded video out of Stephanie. Did you do it? Cy: Um, no. I don't know what you guys are talking about. Cy's dad: You better tell us the truth right now or you'll be grounded bigger time! Cy: Okay, okay, fine! I did it! I made a grounded video out of Stephanie because he grounded Gelman, and Lawson had to push her off the rooftop for this, and now Lawson's sent to ToonTown because of her! And now she got my brother Chucko in trouble with you two for writing Stephanie a mean letter and showing to her in the hospital! And besides, Stephanie is a pain in the butt! And she sucks! Cy's parents were feeling annoyed, and were throwing a fit. Cy's dad: Oooooooooooh! Cy, this is a lot more unacceptable! How dare you make a grounded video out of Stephanie? Stephanie is a good girl and she does nothing to you or your friends at all! You have really caused disgrace, young man! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom! Cy's mum: You will not play video games unless they're educational for a whole week! Cy's dad: You know that you shouldn't have done that, Cy! Go to your room right now and never come out and think about what you've done! Cy went to his room, crying. Cy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Cy Kowalski Kendra as Stephanie Joey as Gelman Simon as Gelman's dad Steven as Chad LaSSao and Mr Kowalski (Cy's dad) Bridget as Mrs Kowalski (Cy's mum) Category:All Cy Kowalski deserves Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff